1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to a system of a bone plate and instruments for use therewith, as well as methods for implanting bone plates. More particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods for bending bone plates.
2. State of the Art
The long bones of the upper extremity are the humerus, radius and ulna. The distal portion of the humerus and the proximal portions of the radius and the ulna form the elbow joint. The functional outcomes of elbow fractures often include high rates of joint stiffness, loss of range of motion and non-union.
Orthopedic surgeons generally follow certain principles for the internal fixation of fractures of the upper extremity, particularly those fractures surrounding the elbow joint. Each screw used to attach the plate to the bone should be as long as possible and engage as many articular fragments as possible. The screws should lock to the plate and interdigitate to create a “fixed angle” structure. The plate must be strong and sufficiently stiff to not break or bend under load. And the plate should correspond to the anatomical contours of the surface of the bone to distribute the load. Adhering to these principles for elbow fracture repair is particularly challenging given the difficulty of the surgical procedure and the anatomical variation among patients.
A bone plate attached to the surface of a fractured bone of the elbow joint may tend to stand “proud” of the bone surface, as many currently available plates do not fit well on the bone surface without impinging on soft tissue or obstructing the natural articulation of the joint. One bone plate shape, even if provided for each type of elbow fracture and in different sizes, cannot accommodate all the anatomical differences among patients.